doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shizuka Minamoto
Shizuka Minamoto (源 静香 Minamoto Shizuka), or Sue in the English dub, (born 8th May) is one of the main characters in the series, being the main female character. In the future after marrying Nobita, she is also known as Shizuka Nobi or Mrs. Nobi. Shizuka's signature colour is usually pink, and in most places she is represented by the colour pink. Appearance Shizuka's appearance has changed little over the years of the Doraemon franchise, she is slim, has a light skin color, black eyes and her hair is usually dark in color and tied up in short pigtails. In the 1973 anime, Shizuka is short, has dark brown hair, and in the episodes she appeared in, wore a short, pink dress with a white stripe, white socks, and red buckle shoes. During the first few seasons of the 1979 anime, Shizuka had more of a cartoonish-look to her, with oval shaped eyes like in the later episodes of the anime, and has mild-colored skin. Shizuka's brown hair was carried over in the 1979 anime (though it became light brown, while in the 2005 anime, Shizuka has black hair like most of the other characters.) and her appearance was mostly the same as before, except she is a little taller, (as an adult she had her hair tied in a bun) and some of the episodes had her wearing different colored shoes. Also, in some episodes, wore outfits other than her pink dress (for example, a red dress, or a white shirt with a brown skirt and beige sweater) while the rest of the characters wore their normal clothes. In the 2005 anime, Shizuka's height was shortened and her hair was changed to black to match the artwork in the manga, and mostly wore a pink shirt and a dark blue skirt, in some episodes she would wear a dress. In the recent movies, Shizuka has brown eyes. Overall, much of Shizuka's appearance has remained the same over the years, with some changes. Personality Shizuka-chan (静香ちゃん) is a smart and kind neighbourhood girl. She is, unlike Nobita: being quick and very good at studying. Shizuka takes several baths in a day due to it being her passion. She cares for weaker people and neglected dolls. She wishes to be a nurse or an air-hostess when she grows up. Both jobs reflect her kind nature. Shizuka loves her dolls a lot, to the extent that she loves them more than her own friends. In one episode, Doraemon, Nobita and Shizuka put her dolls in Nobita's race cars and started racing. Nobita's car crashed and the doll fell out, making Shizuka hate him temporarily and throw things at him. She is also known for taking piano lessons so she can refuse to hang out with Nobita, which she hates because she likes the violin better. Her true passions are sweet potatoes and the violin, in which her playing is as atrocious as Gian's singing. Shizuka has a split personality, which is mostly shown in the 1973 anime and very early episodes of the 1979 anime.There are scenes that show her sleeping and eating at the same time, stealing her mom's lipstick for her to play with, swallowing an opal, and slipping over a banana peel. Also, in the episode "Magical Girl Shizu-chan", she stayed outside late, so her mother locked her outside. However, in the later episodes of the 1979 anime, she is portrayed as more 'girly' and ladylike. Family Shizuka's mother is a kind woman. She has a prized opal that costs 5,000 yen. Shizuka's father appeared in only a few episodes, so not much is known about him. Shizuka's mother is shown in a some episodes telling Shizuka to have a bath or eat or go to her piano lessons. She also has a cousin called Kazu who lives in Hokkaido. Relationships Nobi Nobita She loves Nobita more than any of her friends but she gets angry when he looks at her bathing. She likes Nobita's kind heart. She will marry him in the future, and their child's name will be Nobisuke Nobi. Takeshi Gouda Shizuka and Gian are friends, but Shizuka gets worried when Gian invites her to his music concerts along with her other friends. Suneo Honekawa Suneo and Shizuka are good friends. He invites Shizuka, Nobita, Gian, and sometimes Doraemon to his house and tries to ask them to come with him at trip (in which Nobita rarely gets a chance to come with them). Doraemon Shizuka often invites Doraemon and Nobita to taste the cakes and cookies she makes. Sometimes she asks Doraemon to borrow his gadgets, which he happily agrees to do so. Hidetoshi Dekisugi Dekisugi is a good friend of Shizuka. Shizuka often forms a study group (in some terms, a study 'couple') with Dekisugi when she has problems with her homework. She occasionally invites Dekisugi as well as Nobita over to her house to taste her home-made baked desserts. She also goes with him to the library, sometimes. However, she never calls him by his first name. Arguably, she likes Dekisugi better than Nobita because even though Nobita has a kind heart, Dekisugi was shown to have a kinder heart in Stand By Me Doraemon when he stated that he did not want Shizuka to like him by using a gadget to cheat, unlike Nobita, who was perfectly fine with using a gadget to make her love him. And Dekisugi is more of her intellectual equal, so he has a far higher chance of Shizuka marrying him, because due to Nobita's ever-changing future, Dekisugi will always have the advantage. (Though he likes another girl better.) Trivia *Whenever she is described or dresses up as a bird, she is always a swan, which represents her beauty. *Shizuka resembles Yumeko from Ninja Hattori-kun and Miyoko from Kiteretsu. She also shares several traits with Oona and Molly from Bubble Guppies. *In the original manga, Shizuka had black hair, but in the 1973 and 1979 anime, her hair was brown, her hair was changed back to black in the 2005 anime. *She loves Nobita, and he loves her, too. *Shizuka (しずか, シズカ?) is a Japanese word meaning "quiet" or "calm" (静か?). It is also a Japanese given name. Though the name is unisex, it is mostly used by females. *Her counterpart in Mirror World is tomboyish and rude. Coincidentally, Shizuka in the English dub is somewhat tomboyish. *In Stand by Me Doraemon the grown up Dekisugi said that he proposed to Shizuka, but she refused since Dekisugi can do on his own (since being too perfect), so she marries Nobita instead, who saves her in a snowstorm *In the early episodes of the 1979 anime, Shizuka addresses Nobita as "Nobita-kun" instead of "Nobita-san" *According to a side material , her parents named her "Shizuka" because they want her to grow up and be a proper lady. *In the American English manga, Shizuka's name isn't changed, but in the English anime dub, her name is changed to Sue. *In a test where the American kids watched the original Japanese dub of Doraemon, Shizuka's personality wasn't too good for American kids to understand, so they had to alter her personality slightly, making her personality slightly more tomboyish and took out her love for bathing, but still being a kind-natured girl. *In the Hindi dub, Shizuka is voiced by Parul Bhatnagar. *In the Thai dub, Shizuka refers to Gian by his nickname, like the rest of her friends. *It is revealed that her full name in the English dub is Sue Morris. *Interestingly, in the English dub, she shares the same last name as her voice actor, Cassandra Lee Morris. Category:Major Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female characters Category:Short movie Characters Category:Students Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Minamoto Family Category:Nobi Family